Morning Madness: A YuMe Fanfic
by VanillaRhino
Summary: Yukina x Hisame oneshot It's just an annoyed Hisame sneaking into Yukina's room. What could possibly go wrong?


My first story hahahahahha. This is Yukina x Hisame. I came here and found out that there are no YuMe works here so I was like, "WTF?" Soo yeahhh I made this.

Please leave reviews or something :)

**Disclaimer: Watashi ni xx Shinasai does not belong to me.**

"What's taking that woman so long?!" After pacing back and forth in front of Yukina's house, the junior finally lost his patience. He resorted to climbing to her room. Don't ask how he did it. He just did.

Upon reaching the window, he found out that it was left open.

"What the hell? She's too reckless" But then again, it was convenient for him since he didn't have to pry it open.

He got in and saw Yukina sprawled on her bed. Her long hair was all over the place. She was wearing a tank top and shorts which revealed much of her pale white skin. Hisame felt his blood rushing up his face. He shook those thoughts aside and remembered his purpose for coming here.

**Hisame's POV**

"YUKINA! Wake up!" This woman is seriously annoying. I texted her last night to come to the park today! She made me wait for an hour!

"YUKINA!"

She kind of replied something, but since her face was under the pillow, all I heard was a muffled sound.

Suddenly, her hand reached out. She grabbed my hand. Shit. Then, she pulled me forcefully towards her. Shit. And then I realized that our faces were inches, no, centimeters away. Shit. She hugged me. Very tightly. Shit.

By now, I know my face is as red as a tomato. Heck, I'll bet it's even redder than a tomato. Is she doing this on purpose?! I looked at her, but she was just sleeping peacefully. Damn.

I struggled to get loose, but she hugged me even tighter.

Hmph. I guess I have no choice then. I-I'll just stay like this until she wakes up.

I studied her face. Her innocent expression. Her cute cheeks. Her slender neck. Her pink, plump, lips.

Without noticing, I slowly moved my face closer to hers. I wanted to close the distance between us. The moment our lips touched, I quickly backed away and shook my head violently.

What am I doing? What am I doing? WHAT AM I DOING?

Because I was shaking my head so hard, I disturbed her sleep. Shit, shit,shit. What am I gonna do now?

Fortunately, she was just half awake. She blurted out, "Hithameee…?" and continued sleeping.

I let out a sigh of relief. Thank God.

Then the damned woman buried her face into my neck.

For the hundredth time today, my heart skipped a beat, electricity ran up and down my body, and I feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

But, I didn't hate it. To be honest, I wanted to stay like this.

My face hit the cold hard ground. "OWWWW!" Okay. I don't really understand what's going on.

As I was trying to figure out what happened, a monotonous voice said, "What are you doing here."

I looked up and saw Yukina. Everything that had transpired came back to me and again, the fuzzy feeling came back.

Oh, I must have fallen asleep. Then when Yukina woke up, she was probably surprised and pushed me off the bed.

"What are you doing here…?" She repeated herself.

"Ah! Um…I just came here to wake you up! A-and…I got tired so…I slept…?"

Yukina gave shot me a sceptical look. She must be thinking that I'm a big pervert. Ugh.

I don't really know why but she decided to let it pass. She didn't ask further questions about my weird answer.

"I-I texted you! But you didn't come sooo, I came here instead."

"Oh." Awkward silence filled the air. "Why did you text me?"

"I wanted you to meet me in the park."

"WHY?"

"Um, I, um…"

Why? I just wanted to…see you. But I can't say that. "Nothing. Okay. Bye."

Yukina had an unreadable expression. Well, it didn't matter now. I just have to focus on quickly getting away.

**Yukina's POV**

As Hisame climbed down, I couldn't help but giggle. I know it's very un-Yukina like, but yes, I giggled.

I was actually awake the whole time.

Hisame didn't fall off the bed because I pushed him. I actually went to the toilet and left him on the bed.

When I got back, I caught him waving him arms up in the air saying, "Yukinaaaaa" He kept on moving until he fell off the bed.

Hisame is just too cute.


End file.
